Something Extra
by IndigoWingedWolf
Summary: Life's rough. You witness abandonment, rejection, loss, hatred, anger, rage, fear, and above all, grief. But, no matter what, there will always be someone to lift you back up again. Witness this incredible journey through the eyes of an animatronic. (Rated T for swearing, a little bloodshed, and sensitive topics later on. Other than that, Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **My Name's Indigo! You may know me for writing Wings of Fire fics, but I'm also a huge FNaF fan. And if you do already know me, you'll also know my co-author, Boulder the Wolf. He's one of my Fnaf OC's, and I was planning to make a story about him for a little while now. There will be several arcs to this story, so without further ado, Here is the first story arc of Something Extra!**

 **I OWN ONLY THE OC's! The cannon characters belong to Scott Cawthon!**

 _Click._ "Project B, Activate."

My eyes opened. Almost immediately tons of words and numbers rushed into my head. I glanced around. I was sitting at a table, facing a man in front of me. I stared at him. He looked stressed, yet hopeful. Like he was trying something for the 10th time, and was certain that this would be the time he succeeded. I looked down at myself. I saw my hands, or, paws, rather. I was wearing blue pants, a green shirt, a black jacket, and had some sort of red cloth around my neck, which I would later learn to be a bandanna. Something in my peripheral vision told me a few things about myself. My name was Boulder, I was a wolf, and I was an AI animatronic, Model 2844723. I started recalling a bunch of information I didn't remember learning. I didn't question any of this. It all felt so natural. Nothing felt out of place. The man spoke.

"Hello, Boulder. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can." I responded. I didn't understand. Was there some sort of malfunction in my hearing system? I looked to my left and got my answer. Several metal, inhuman figures were stacked in a pile, all deactivated and lifeless. These were the robots before me, failed projects that didn't carry out what they were intended to do. The man spoke again.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them for me, okay?"

"Sure thing." I said. I felt something move behind me, and saw it was a tail. _It must move like that when I'm happy._ I thought.

"Alright, Boulder." Said the man. "My name is Sean. Can you repeat that for me?"

"Sean." I replied.

"Alright, can you close your eyes for a moment, then open them again and see if you recognize me."

I obeyed. I closed my eyes, waited a bit, and opened them again. Sean was still there. "Hi, Sean." I said.

Sean grinned and made a little mark on a notepad. "Boulder. Favorite color?"

"Green." I replied automatically. _Hm. I guess green is my favorite color now._ I thought.

"Do you know what animal you are?" Sean asked.

"I'm a wolf." I said back.

"Are you aware that you're an AI?"

"Yes."

This went back and forth for a little bit until Sean seemed satisfied with my answers. He then clicked a few buttons on the computer next to him, and a new feeling rushed into my legs.

"Walk around a bit. See how you feel." Sean told me. I obeyed, stood, and took a few steps around. I wobbled a bot at first, but after a bit, I was fully walking on my own.

"You can sit back down, now." Sean said. He had me do a few more tests before he slammed the notepad down on the desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" I asked, tilting my head. Sean grinned.

"I've never been better. You have NO idea how long it took me to get your model right."

"Model?" I asked.

"I'll explain some other time. Right now, it's late. Go charge up." Sean wiped the sweat from his brow and stood.

"Charge?" I asked again. Sean nodded to a platform thing on the other side of the room.

"Just stand on that platform. Your systems should do the rest."

I stood, went to the platform, and stepped onto it. I began to feel tired, and soon, I was out.

My name is Boulder the Wolf. I'm an AI animatronic.

This is my story.

 **FOR SOMETHING SO SHORT THIS TOOK ME FOREVER!**

 **But hey, I'm happy with the finished result! Let me know what you think.**

 **Talon: Hey, Indigo? When are Felix, Tessie, Ember, Virus, and me coming into play here?**

 **Indigo: A bit later. Maybe like, Chapter 20?**

 **Talon: EEEUUUUGHH I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG….**

 **Indigo: Oh, chillax. You'll all be in here eventually. Just you wait.**

 **Talon: FIIIIINE ….**

 **Felix: Talon?**

 **Talon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

 **Felix: That package you were waiting for is finally here. What did you order again?**

 **Talon: MY NEW VR SYSTEM! IT'S HERE! *Pushes past Felix to get downstairs.***

 **Indigo: Well that should keep him busy for a bit. Until next time, peeps.**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **~Indigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter didn't get as much support as I would've liked, but it still did good! So here we go, Part 2, Baby!**

 **Puppet: *Teleports behind Indigo.* INDIGO!**

 **Indigo: Holy F-! *Leaps out of her chair and draws her sword.* STOP DOING THAT!**

 **Puppet: You said you'd write a story about me! I'm SO much better than that singing chunk of metal Boulder, don't you think? I'm more fascinating and much more handsome, by FAR. *Tries to nudge in to Indigo's chair and laptop.* Here, why don't you just let** _ **me**_ **write-**

 **Indigo: *Slams her sword into the table, narrowly missing Puppet's hand. Her eyes are glowing white and her voice is a low growl.* Don't you ****ing** _ **touch**_ **my computer or my FanFics or I'll throw you out the window.**

 **Puppet: But I'm an AMAZING writer! Don't you remember when I wrote a chapter of Peculiar? I did you a FAVOR!**

 **Indigo: *Pulls up the reviews for Puppets chapter on her laptop.* Go on, then. Read the reviews.**

 **Puppet: *Reading under his breath.* Can I plz kill Puppet… cringed so much at that chapter he wrote… OH, THESE PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND TRUE ART. *Leaves.***

 **Indigo: AND DON'T COME BACK! *Gives Puppet the finger and slams the door.* Now, on with the story!**

 **I OWN NO ONE! EXCEPT THE OC'S!**

 _Click. "Charging complete. Subject B activated."_

I opened my eyes. I was able to get a better view of my surroundings and the room I was in. I could see that my charging platform was tucked into a corner of a basement. I looked to my left and saw Sean's desk, where I was sitting last night. Ahead of me, there was washer, dryer, and a staircase. To my right was what looked like a lounge of some sort. There was a couch, rug, TV , and a coffee table.

Sean came down the stairs with a cup of coffee. "Morning, Boulder."

"Hey." I said. I stepped down from the platform and took a few shaky steps forward. Once I claimed my footing, Sean set his coffee down and called up the stairs.

"Mia! Come on down. I have to show you something." He yelled. A few seconds later, a tall girl came down the stairs. She had chocolate brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, shining blue eyes, and was wearing blue basketball shorts and a t-shirt with a dragon on it. She also had dirt on her knees and a scrape on her arm.

"What's up, dad?" She asked. Her eyes then fell on me. "YOU FINISHED IT!"

Sean smiled. "Boulder, this is my daughter, Mia. Mia, this is Boulder, the project I've been spending countless nights working on."

"Hi, Mia." I said, holding out a paw. She grinned and shook it.

"Dad, how long did this take you? The automatic recognition speed is amazing! He recognized you immediately, and he automatically knew who I was! And the movements are so FLUID! How did you do this?" Mia fired one question after another.

"Calm down!" Sean put his hands to his daughter's shoulders. "I can show you his programming, and now that I know this kind of code works, I can input some bits of the code into the Fazbear animatronics."

"Nice!" Mia bounced on her toes. "Can I get Joey down here? He NEEDS to see this."  
"Of course." Sean nodded. Mia bolted back up the stairs and came back down a few seconds later with a younger boy following her. The boy had caramel brown hair, bluish green eyes, and dirt streaks on his face. He lit up when he saw me.

"You finished!" He cried and ran up to me. "What's your name?"

"Boulder. Nice to meet you, Joey." I replied.

Joey smiled and glanced to his dad. "Hey! You used Mia's name suggestion! And he knows my name! That's amazing!"

Sean beamed. "Thanks, Joey. Now, tell me. What were you guys doing that you got so dirty?"

Mia and Joey glanced at each other. "We were working on our clubhouse out in the woods." Joey said.

"This early?" Sean folded his arms. "How did you get dirt on your face?"

"I tripped." Joey blushed as Mia nudged him in the shoulder. I grinned a bit. _Hey, at least they're outside._

"Could I call Dirk and Marc over to help us finish it? Please, Dad?" Mia gave Sean puppy eyes.

Sean sighed and hugged his daughter. "Go ahead. I'll bring some breakfast outside for you kids."

"Daddy!" Joey leapt in for a group hug. Sean staggered, laughed, and hugged him back. Mia kissed Sean on the cheek before they exited.

"They seem like nice kids." I said, sitting at Sean's desk. "You must be one proud dad."

Sean grinned and rubbed his neck. "I am proud. Mia and Joey have grown up around my machines, so they know a lot about engineering. Mia even won an award at school for designing a video game."

I whistled. Something caught my eye on Sean's desk. It was a photo of Sean, Mia, Joey, and a woman I didn't recognize. Mia was about 4 in the picture, and Joey looked about 1.

"Who's the woman?" I held the photo out to Sean. He grabbed it and began to tear up.

"Th… That's… m-my wife…. G-Grace..." He stammered and clasped a hand to his mouth. His blue eyes began to shimmer with tears. He began to sob and sat down in the armchair near the TV.

"Oh, god, no." I sprang up from the chair and put a paw on his shoulder. "I am SO, SO sorry, Sean. I-I didn't mean it."

"N-N-No, Boulder. You did nothing wrong." Sean wiped his face. "Grace passed away a few months after we took this picture. She was sick, but I… I didn't expect her to go…. So… s-so soon-n…" Sean began to cry again. I put my paw back on his shoulder to calm him.

"Sean I'm… sorry." I said. "How did Mia and Joey react to this?"

"Mia cried for a few days. She would always come to me and say, 'Daddy, I miss Mommy.'. And I would put down whatever I was doing and hug her. Joey, however, was young when she passed. Sometimes, I hear him asking Mia what she was like. He even asks me sometimes." Sean put the photo back on his desk. "Nonetheless, we've moved on. I'VE moved on… for the kids."

"You still remember her, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Sean was quiet for a few moments, then turned back to me. "Boulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Sean walked back to me.

"And what would that be?" I tilted my head.

Sean put both hands on my shoulders. "Mia and Joey are great kids, but they are a bit reckless. I can't always be there for them. They need another piece of support."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Boulder." Sean looked me in the eye. "Please. Whenever you are able, protect my kids. Please."

I stared at him back. _The poor guy. He's been through so much. He lost his wife. He had to raise his kids by himself. He built me. I owe him. I WILL protect them._

"Yes, Sean." I said. "Whenever I can, I'll keep them safe. I promise."

 **ACK THIS GOT SO SAD! I DON'T LIKE WRITING SAD THINGS!**

 **On the other hand, I hope you like this chapter! This one MIGHT get me a little more support than the previous chapter.**

 **Puppet: *Bursts through the door.* HERE IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED SOMETHING EXTRA! *Throws a 4 inch thick packet at Indigo, which hits her in the face.***

 **Indigo: OOOOWWWW! WTF, DUDE?**

 **Puppet: Just read it and you'll fall in love.**

 **Indigo: *Reads the first page, then uses her powers to burn it.* Much better.**

 **Puppet: OI! That was my only copy!**

 **Indigo: *Uses her telekinesis to push Puppet out the door.* Hasta la vista.**

 **Puppet: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!**

 **Indigo: *Manages to push Puppet out the door and slams it shut.* Thank God!**

 **Puppet: *Bangs on the door.* LET ME IN! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!**

 **Indigo: *Cracks the door open slightly and gives Puppet the finger.* I'm gonna have to hold him off for a little while longer. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Stay Swag,**

 **~Indigo.**


End file.
